


The Demon

by DarkSilverWings



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon-hatred, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/pseuds/DarkSilverWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will realises demons aren't just repulsive creatures who interfere with his work, although this form of demon is interfering with his work as well<br/>---<br/>Short, old, drabble of mine that I wanted to post ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> OTL this is so old and so bad I'm sorry

Perhaps Will was doing something wrong? Perhaps the attention he gave the redhead as little as it was was not something he desired as much as that wine-eyed smiling demon. Perhaps that was the reason Grell never showed up to work anymore, and never reacted much to Will anymore unless Sebastian Michaelis was not on vicinity. He refused to be just another craze. If the red-head was in love with that disgusting demon it was out of his hands. Or rather...he couldn't entirely blame the Phantomhive butler. 

Demons are generally attractive, they chose their own forms. And whether or not that one had shown up, Grell's attention for Will was bound to fade. Will wasn't like them. He wasn't funny, he wasn't sexy, he didn't pose, he didn't smile. His hair was cropped short and his glasses merely preference not fashion. His scythe too wasn't as extravagant as Grell's or that demon's choice of weaponry. And above all this he was always rude and direct in his opinions and scolding of the red haired reaper for slacking off. Although overtime pissed him off, he wouldn't have minded if he could go home with Grell later. The empty hallways of the reaper library echoed his tapping finger against the marble of the fountain, a deep sigh leaving his tired lips. "William?" Oh that was it, the subtle final call. No he was no longer an attraction, mainly a superior. "What, Sutcliff", he snapped, without turning. Instead of the expected permission to take leave, he heard the rustling of cloth as Grell sighed as well, "Is something bothering you William?"

Will scoffed, "Not for you to bother, go play with your demon." No, Sebastian Michaelis wasn't the real demon. It was he, who believed a heart like Grell's would wait for him forever. No, such a person didnt deserve Grell. Gloved fingers touched the fabric of his own pale gloves, and Grell spoke out, "I saw you throwing darts the other day at the bar", Will raised a slender eyebrow, adjusting the scythe behind him, "And I'd like to point out Sebas-chan has better aim. He could throw five of those all on the same target simultaneously." Will frowned, what is this?  
"Not just that, his hair is prettier, his expressions so sultry, his movement like dancing and his voice like honey." His fist clenched, any half decent shinigami could do that. "Your point is what, I'm useless? I'm your superior Sutcliff either work properly or go home", Will's patient self wasn't available today. "At least that's what I thought. Then I saw your training videos and attack footage from records. It's like you were the same person I fell in love with all that time ago."  
Will stood, scythe in hand, and turned slightly to reply, "Don't be ridiculous, I was a passing fantasy to you Grell Sutcliff, like anyone else. Clearly you've moved on from me, I'll be sure not to force you to glance upon my such unpleasant face."

"Will wait!" Grell called out, catching Will's slim wrist and surprising the black haired man. Grell hugged Will's torso from behind him, "What I really wanted to say was, I know now this feeling I have for you isn't a passing craze like Sebastian. I don't think you're skilled, I think you're unbeatable. I don't think you're sexy, I think you're irresistible, and I don't want you Will, I need you." A haze of tears threatened to spill from his eyes. So much he had joked and played but the emotion now was real. Will stepped away, causing Grell to lose balance. Will caught his collar in the scythe and yanked him up to face him. Maybe he would be let off with just a kick? Will didnt however, even make such a scene. He just dropped him from his scythe and walked away, footsteps even against the cold tiles. Maybe Grell would have to prove it now? Oh but he cared so much he was willing to risk it all to prove it. The next day and the next, for weeks after he came on time, did his work on time and no longer went to see the pose-striking butler at the residence of the Queen's guard dog. He couldn't honestly care less what Sebastian Michaelis was doing, Will was his everything. 

"Mr. Sutcliff you can go home now, you've finished all your paperwork again", Will glanced, expression bored as ever. Tears fogged up in Grell's eyes and he leaned forward across Will's desk, slamming his hands down, "What do I do to get you to notice me?! Please Will just tell me, I'll do anything you ask." Will sighed, "You may have one chance, right here and now, to prove to me that I'm not your passing second-recoil." Grell was ecstatic! Will would listen to him! But there was one problem here, what to say. So instead he didn't say anything, merely leaned further and pressed his lips firmly to Will's, forcing all the lust and love and need he had for William T. Spears. Surprisingly the red reaper wasn't kicked, pushed, or thrown out. He felt Will respond even. Pulling away, Will looked stunned. "There's nothing to say further Will. I can't live without you, I'll end my own life. All I wanted was one kiss this time, so I could always remember your scolding tongue and neutral lips. I love you." Will's lips opened slightly, and he slicked back his hair as if in summer. Grell wished he had a camera. "Grell" he finally said. Grell prepared to leave for good, heart thundering. Instead, a soft pair of lips touched his, sending sparks shooting off in his brain. "I accept." And Will realised the demon was really the poison of insecurity.


End file.
